Known electronic components include a multilayer capacitor and first and second metal terminals (e.g., cf. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-235931). The multilayer capacitor includes an element body having a rectangular parallelepiped, first and second internal electrodes, and first and second external electrodes. The element body includes first and second end surfaces opposing each other. The first and second internal electrodes are disposed in the element body to oppose each other. The first external electrode is disposed on the first end surface, and connected to the first internal electrode. The second external electrode is disposed on the second end surface, and connected to the second internal electrode. The first external electrode and the first metal terminal are connected to each other. The second external electrode and the second metal terminal are connected to each other.